


November 6th, 2024

by fools_seldom_write



Series: what comes next [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: On November 5th, 2024, Bernie wins the US presidential election.
Relationships: Bernie Sanders & Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez
Series: what comes next [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	November 6th, 2024

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long nor very good, but I feel like we could all use some hope right now.

Bernie wakes up in the morning feeling refreshed, even though he should be hungover. He needs a second to realize why, but then his brain starts to work, and he remembers, and he suddenly feels wide-awake and can’t stop grinning.

_Right. The election._

The moment he wakes up is also the moment he can’t stay in bed anymore, the urge to get up and share his joy with someone, everyone, overwhelming him. He practically jumps to his feet.

He ignores his phone on the nightstand. It all seems like a dream and if he checks the news, if he obtains actual proof of what has happened yesterday, he will wake up. He can still answer all the congratulatory texts later. No one’s gonna blame him.

He’s in an almost disgustingly good mood as he makes his way into the living room, only stopping by the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. When he actually enters the room, he stops in his tracks and blinks.

He almost forgot. But there is proof of what happened yesterday, lying on his couch.

She’s still asleep. Her blanket has fallen onto the floor during the night, so his view isn’t obstructed by anything, and he just stands there and watches her for a minute. She’s lying on her side, turned towards him, wearing a shirt and short pants, one arm at her side and one under the pillow. He can understand why people find her attractive, even though he’s too old to relate. She looks calm like this, sleeping. Nothing like she looks in Congress. Her hair is messy, she’s not wearing make-up, her glasses are on the table next to the couch. She looks peaceful. Looking at her, Bernie feels at peace, too.

Alexandria wakes up a few seconds later. She must have sensed his eyes on her. She starts smiling almost immediately. “Good morning, Mister President.” She mumbles.

_Not yet_ , Bernie thinks. _We still have two months to go._ But he can’t stop himself. “Good morning, Miss Vice President.” He says.

He knows there’s still much work to do, he knows it will be difficult, but those are all problems for the future. He will start dealing with them tomorrow. Today, he will just sit down next to Alexandria and everything will be okay.


End file.
